A Not So Broken Fairytale
by LittleTayy
Summary: Kate's life takes an unexpected turn when she finds out she's pregnant. The unexpected part? She's not entirely sure who the father is. Tough times are ahead as Kate deals with these new, unexpected developments in her life.
1. Little Pink Plus Sign

**A Not So Broken Fairytale**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One <strong>_

_**Little Pink Plus Sign**_

* * *

><p>Kate watched as Swain grabbed the small flashlight and proceeded to shine it in her eyes. She resisted the urge to shut her eyes completely and just adopted a look of annoyance at 'what he was doing. She was completely annoyed however because she did honestly want to know what was wrong. For weeks now she had been feeling nauseous and dizzy and she hadn't a clue as to why. She did have a suspicion though but it wasn't something she wanted to contemplate at the moment.<br>'Is there any chance you could be pregnant ma'am?' Swain asked looking a little uncomfortable.  
>The question pulled Kate roughly from her thoughts and back into reality. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in surprise. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before.<br>'Excuse me?' she sputtered out, looking between him and Mike shocked.  
>'Well it's plausible ma'am. You said you've been nauseous and dizzy the past few weeks and you've been avoiding eating certain foods. When was the last time you...ah...men-' Swain replied as Kate cut him off.<br>'I don't remember,' she replied hastily. She couldn't imagine a situation more awkward then what it was right now. Mike was looking at her blankly and she desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. She looked back to Swain and saw him rummaging around in the bottom of his medical supply kit. She was just about to ask him what he was looking for when he pulled a box out triumphantly. It was a small white box which upon closer inspection she realized was a pregnancy test.  
>'Do I want to know?' she asked sarcastically surprised by the item in his possession as Mike just smirked in amusement.<br>'There are eight female sailors on this boat ma'am. I figured we'd need it for one of the younger sailors one day,' Swain replied, realizing his mistake in using the term younger sailors at the expression on Kate's face.  
>'I didn't mean it like that X,' Swain tried to explain but Kate shook her head.<br>'Just give me the box Swain,' she replied with a roll of her eyes as she hoped of the makeshift exam table.  
>'Do you know how to use it X?' he asked as she headed for the door. She didn't turn around as she replied.<br>'Yes Swain, I do.'

* * *

><p>Kate stared at the little plastic stick sitting innocently on the basin across from her. She wondered what it would say, what it would tell her. If it was positive she knew her life would change forever and she wasn't sure how she'd feel about that. She also knew that if she was pregnant, the baby's paternity would come into question. She knew there would be questions about who had fathered her child and the fact was she wasn't entirely sure. There were two possibilities, she'd only slept with two men in the last two months and both times she'd not used protection. She wasn't on the pill either, hadn't been since Jim, and she knew it was reckless. However there was some hope to figure out who the father was, if she was pregnant but she had a feeling the test wouldn't be negative. She just had to figure our how far along she was because if she knew that then the paternity of her possible baby wouldn't be put into question.<br>She decided not to get ahead of herself though, she still didn't know if she was pregnant of not. Of course the chances were high and she already had a sort of gut feeling she was. It didn't matter though, she was going to wait patiently for the test to tell her whether she was or not, she was _not_ going to assume.  
>Glancing at the white plastic stick she hesitantly picked it up, still not sure if she wanted to know the result. Her fingers trembled in anticipation and she closed her eyes, teething chewing into her bottom lip. She held it up high, in front of her face, holding her breath as she opened her eyes again. It took a moment to process what she was seeing but the little pink plus sign on the test wasn't hard to misread. <em>She was pregnant.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, this is my first Sea Patrol fic and I'm kind of nervous. I know at least one of the pairings within this fic isn't very popular but I hope people still give it a chance. <em>

_I would like to make a special shoutout to Sergeant Rachel (aka Meggi!) for looking over this and helping me come up with part of the title. Haha. Since I started writing it, it's been called nothing but SP Pregnancy Fic...and well, I wasn't going to post until I had a proper title. Also, I've managed to get her re-obssessed with Sea Patrol, so my job is done so far! Haha. :) _

_Please review and let me know what you think. :) CT._


	2. Omission

**A Not So Broken Fairytale**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**Omission **_

* * *

><p>Kate felt like crying, she never cried, at least not since her early teens. She closed her eyes again, trying to keep the unwanted tears at bay, as she dropped the test back into its box. She took several deep breaths before moving from the small bathroom and out into her cabin. She was glad she didn't share a room anymore as she tossed the box into her bin, she wouldn't want anyone else knowing about this before she was ready. She knew Mike and Swain would be expecting her back in the mess room but she didn't particularly feel like it. She left her cabin though, making her way towards the mess room where she knew Mike and Swain were waiting. She walked as slowly as she dared, ignoring the junior sailors bustling about around her. Stopping in front of the mess room she took another deep breath and opened the door. Walking in she saw the expectant faces of both Mike and Swain, she rolled her eyes at Swains almost giddy expression.<p>

'So?' he asked, trying to hide his excitement.

'I'm pregnant,' she admitted not looking at Mike, keeping her eyes fixed on Swain.

'Congrats X,' Swain smiled happily, clapping her on the shoulder. He looked over at the CO and upon seeing the captains expression decided he would leave his two senior officers to talk. Before Swain could say anything else or leave Mike was heading for the door, speaking to the X as he went.

'My cabin, now,' he told her his voice not giving anything away.

Swain looked between the XO and the Captain. He had a confused look on his face but didn't say anything. Kate looked panicked but followed Mike out anyway.  
>Kate followed Mike reluctantly to his cabin feeling like a lamb to the slaughter. She felt like he was going to demand a paternity test or something but she knew that Mike didn't know about her little rendezvous with Buffer after he'd left the ship. Still she had this horrible feeling that her sleeping with Buffer wouldn't be a secret for much longer.<p>

She wasn't sure what to expect upon stepping into his cabin after him but it certainly wasn't what happened. He turned a smile as big as the Barrier Reef plastered on his face as he looked at her. She stood awkwardly in front of him, not knowing what was going to happen next.

'You're pregnant,' he stated, 'We're having a baby,' he told her joyfully.  
>Kate froze; she didn't know what she wanted to tell him. She knew she should tell him that there was a possibility the baby wasn't his. Yet if she told him he would demand to know who the other man had been and she just knew if she told him it was Buffer all hell would break loose.<p>

"Yeah," she whispered, instantly regretting agreeing with him.

"That's great Kate," Mike replied, sweeping her into his arms. Kate hugged him back, trying to control her nerves – she knew she should have told him that the baby could've been his but the look of excitement on his face made her reconsider. She knew it was wrong, oh so very wrong but she didn't know what else to do in the moment.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So this is fairly short but it's more of a filler chapter than anything. Also, I'm sorry if Kate not telling Mike it might not be his is OOC but if she had then there wouldn't really be any drama to this story which is, well...what I write! Haha. <em>

_Also, thanks to my reviewers; 2010'chazz, laceyloo, Sierra4eva1 and of course, Sergeant Rachel! :) Your reviews are all very appreciated. _

_Please review, thanks. :) CT._


End file.
